


Normal

by Alexxis_Jayde



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Because I can, Cuddling, Dean: mineminemine, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Possessive Dean Winchester, Sad Sammy, Sam: wahhh sadness, Season 01, Wincest - Freeform, erotically codependent brothers, established wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexxis_Jayde/pseuds/Alexxis_Jayde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean understood why Sam had wanted out of the hunting life, why he had left and tried to be "normal." But, not having Sammy at his side at all times, not knowing where he was and what he was doing – it hurt Dean. It made it so that, in a twisted way, he was glad when Sam's "normal" life had fallen apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normal

"Dean?"

 

The voice came softly, drifting lazily to Deans ears like a feather lost in a hurricane. Dean stirred slightly in his peacefully unconscious state. 

 

" _Dean_..." The word came in a whisper, accompanied by what sounded like a stifled sob. 

 

"Mmmm..."

 

He turned away from the voice, wanting to stay in a nice, restful, deep sleep. It wasn't very often that a hunter got to catch more than a few hours of shut eye. 

 

"Dean!" More urgent than before, the voice rang in Dean's head and rattled him out of his semi-conscious state. He jolted upright in the bed, scanning the motel room frantically for the person who the distressed voice belonged to. 

 

"Sam?" Dean whispered into the quiet room as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. Squinting, he could barely make out his brother's figure, a dark form against the palette of black and gray shadows in the room. The younger boy was hunched over with his legs hanging over their shared bed and his back to Dean. His arms were tightly hugged to his chest and he shook his head back and forth as if to clear it of some undesired image. 

 

Recognizing one of Sam's frequent night terrors, Dean wrapped his arms around his brother and pulled him closer. Even though Sam was larger than Dean, he could still hold him in his arms like he was still a child. Like he was still little three year old Sammy crawling into bed with him, scared from a bad dream. The brothers had always fit together like puzzle pieces. 

 

A shiver overtook Sam and he finally let out his silenced sobs as Dean slowly rocked back and forth, whispering things like  _it's okay_  and  _I'm here_  in Sam's ear. 

 

"De?" Sam looked up at Dean with tear brimmed hazel eyes. His lip quivered a bit as he recalled the nightmare. "It was her again."

 

Dean clenched his jaw. He felt that warm flutter in his chest when Sam used his childhood nickname but it was cancelled out by Sam mentioning  _her_  again. "Jess again?"

 

Sam bit his lip and nodded, tears spilling onto his cheeks. Dean promptly wiped them away with his thumb and pulled his brother closer. 

 

Ever since Sam had left Stanford – left the students grieving for Jessica, left the ashes of a normal life that had been set ablaze and destroyed – he'd been having nightmares. He wouldn't really tell Dean what they were about, just that they involved his late girlfriend. But there was more to it than that, because Sam knew that when Jess had burned on the ceiling, life as he knew it had burned as well. Things would never be the same again. 

 

Sam wasn't cut out for the hunting life, and even Dean knew that. Hunters were rough and tough with "give 'em hell" attitudes and questionable moral standards. Sam was none of those things – in fact, he was quite the opposite. So Dean understood why Sam had wanted out of the hunting life, why he had left and tried to be "normal." But, not having Sammy at his side at all times, not knowing where he was and what he was doing – it hurt Dean. It made it so that, in a twisted way, he was glad when Sam's "normal" life had fallen apart. 

 

He was glad that Jess was dead. 

 

Because, even though the tragedy had cast Sam down into a deep, dark depression, at least Dean could be there for his brother now. At least something positive had come from this negative, and the positive was having Sam at all times again. 

 

"Talk to me," Dean soothed. "What happened?"

 

"S-same thing." He nuzzled himself against Dean and shook as he tried to conceal his sobbing. "She... She was on the ceiling, and – and I couldn't save her." 

 

Dean tightened his grip around Sam. The worst thing about listening to Sam talk about his dreams was that they were more like flashbacks, things that had really happened. Sam had loved Jess, whether Dean liked that fact or not. He had wanted to have a nice, safe, apple-pie life with her. And now she was gone.

 

How was it fair that his baby brother's worse nightmares were reality? His nails dug into Sam's skin as his grip tightened further.

 

Sam let out a sharp gasp. "Dean – "

 

"Sorry," Dean said and released him. He gave a thoughtful pause before taking Sam's hand in his. "C'mere."

 

Sam allowed himself to be pulled further onto the bed by his brother and tucked under the blankets, then flipped onto his side as Dean curled around him. He sighed appreciatively when Dean's lips met his neck and trailed up to his earlobe.

 

All those times that Dean slept alone, the times when Sam was sleeping with Jess instead of Dean – it didn't feel right. It was like a missing piece in their timeline, and now Dean had to make up for lost time.

 

"I love you," he whispered as though it was the most important thing in the world, as though it could cancel out all the bad things. If only words could be that effective.

 

"I know," Sam mumbled because it was true – it was the only thing he knew.

 

Dean shifted himself as close to his brother as he possibly could as they fell back asleep, back into their regular pattern at last. He'd waited years for things to feel normal again, even if it wasn't Sam's ideal picture of normal.

  
It was normal for them.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wahh I just really love possessive Dean and sad Sammy. And I love wincest. Anyggigles, leave feedback in the comments~


End file.
